My dear dragon
by dingdongsilly
Summary: Takes place seven years after Chihiro has been to the spirit world. After a stressful dinner, she takes a walk,running into a certain river spirit, one who she has promised herself to never forget.What happens when he asks her to his world, for one more trip?It there a way for her to stay for good?And why does everyone seem happy that she is there during the spring?*Rating may rise


**This is my first ever Spirited Away fic, so please be nice...but I do want reviews to give me helpful hints. **

** Disclaimer: No matter how hard I have begged and begged, I have yet to gain ownership over Spirited Away. **

** Oh, by the way, her dad's work transferred them to America when Chihiro was twelve. She is now seventeen and her father died a year ago.**

**Prologue****. **

_"Will we meet again?" I asked him. _

_"I promise, now go! And don't look back until you get to the end of the tunnel. You mustn't look back, do you understand?" I nodded, and ran to catch up to my parents. I almost looked back a few times, but stopped myself. _

_ The moment I was through the tunnel, I looked back, but saw nothing. Still, I was gonna wait until I saw him again, because he promised. I will always wait for my river dragon._

"Chihiro! Get up, I swear, if you miss another day of school..." I groaned from under my blankets, glaring at my mother through the door. So what if I missed a few days school? Ton's of teenagers do it.

"Chihiro!" She screamed at me, pounding on my door.

"I'm awake!" I screamed back. I muttered some curse words as I climbed out of my warm cozy bed. I stumbled to my closet, throwing on a pair of faded skinning jeans, teenage mutant ninja turtles t-shirt( Leonardo of course), and my worn out converse.

I made my way down the stairs, starving for cold pizza. Meat lovers, my favorite. Mama wrinkled her nose as I dug in to my meal of choice.

"Don't you want a real breakfast? Not just pizza?" She asked, gesturing to her own bowl of oatmeal.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "This works just for me...and speaking of work, Madam Jen want's me to come in after school and mop the floors." Madam Jen is my Ballet teacher, and in trade for lessons, I clean the studio.

"Alright, will you be home for dinner, or do you want some money to get your own?" Mama asked, already reaching for her purse. She knows me so well...

"I can grab something on my home, the floors might take a while." I told her, grabbing the twenty, shoving it into my bag before kissing her goodbye. I has nearly out the door when I heard mama call to me.

"Honey...I know you feel like you don't fit in, but must you skip school all the time?" I sighed, knowing she wouldn't understand, and pushed the screen door open and made my way down the gravel drive way.

The weather was just right, low eighty's with a slight breeze...perfect for a quick dip in a lake near by. Okay, maybe three hours was not as quick as I thought. Can you blame me though?

Swimming was my way to feel relaxed, it made me feel a little closer to Haku. I swam to shore and closed my eyes, thankful that I decided to put my bathing suit on today, and basked in the warmth of the sun. It's so peaceful here, no stupid school...

It's so boring there, I'm in all AP(Advanced placement) classes, and is passing with flying colors. But it's not challenging _at all_. Mama's worried that I might fail or something considering I've skipped nearly three weeks worth of school in the last year.

It's no big deal really, I've talked to my teachers and they don't care as long as I tun in all my work and show up for the test. That's why I've been skipping, I just do all my work somewhere else.

My stomach growled at me, signaling that it was time for lunch. I put on my clothes, and started to walk to Subway, but something seemed to whisper in my ear.

_"Chirhiro..." _My head whipped up at the all to familiar voice, the one that haunted my dreams for the past seven years.

I looked all around me, but saw no one. My shoulders hung in sadness as I started to walk again. I tried shaking my head from the crazy idea.

There's no way...not after all this time, I doubt _he _would even remember a little human girl.

And that's what I told my self during my lunch and afternoon study session. Thankfully, three came rather soon. I made my way into the tinny studio on the edge of town, hauling my leotard and ballet shoes with me.

I tossed my things in a corner before grabbing a mop bucket and mop. Slowly, but surely, I started cleaning to wooden floors, being careful to remember to use the re-finisher. The shine on the floors was enough to let me know that it looks nearly perfect.

Deciding that the floor was done, I wanted to warm up and practice my ballet. I dressed in my leotard and tights, and tied on my pointe shoes and stretched.

It's kinda funny that I, a complete tomboy, enjoy ballet. I've been doing it sense I was four, mama jokes that I'm only graceful when I dance, and it's true.

After my stretching was finished, I worked on my forms. Nearly an hour later, Madam Jen walked in.

"Lean your left shoulder forward a little. Remember, if your hand goes down..." She trailed of, waiting for me to finish.

"My foot goes up, it's all in the balance." I finished for her, fixing my stance. Madam Jen nodded, walking around me. Madam Jen was in her forties, with blonde hair that was slightly grey.

Madam Jen wanted to go on and be a famous ballerina, but she ended up pregnant when she was twenty. So she gave up her dream so raise her son the best she could, and opened a ballet studio here in Eureka, Montana.

"Hmm...do the beginning of the Nutcracker for me." I huffed in annoyance, but did as told. I knew this routine by heart, I've played Clara for the last two years in the Christmas pageant the preform.

Now, I don't believe in their God, because of my trip to the spirit world, but I will not be disgraceful. Madam Jen asked me to be the lead role, and because it was a part I loved(I've been in love with the story for years), I agreed.

Sweat dripped down my brow as I did the routine, dancing to the music, as Madam Jen watched me with a critical eye.

"Good, you may stop now." She told me, after a good ten minutes. I stopped, catching my breath.

" Chihiro, my dear girl, you're not focused today." It's true, my mind was still somewhat distracted by that voice I heard earlier.

"I'm sorry...my mind has been somewhere else today." I didn't say anything else, I didn't need to. Madam Jen sighed, walking over towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You are an amazing dancer, Chihiro, but you need to focus more." She said softly.

"I know..." I sighed and noticed that it was almost eight and I was starving. I bid my goodbyes before changing back to my other clothes, heading out to the dinner in town.

I walked in and took my normal place by the door, and relaxed.

"Hey, it's the Chinese freak." A voice said from behind. With out turning, it was obvious who it was. Kelly Hart, a girl from class. She was your typical popular all american girl, with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and hour glass figure. To put it bluntly, she was a walking barbie.

"Kelly." I agnoliged her, before asking my waiter for a glass of tea and a large chesse burger.

"Dang, that gressy thing? Man, you must not care about how fat you are." She taugnted, sitting down in front of me.

I knew she was just trying to get to me, I knew for a fact that I wasn't fat. Infact, I could gain a few pounds.

"No...not really. And it's Japinese, by the way." She seemed taken back, but snapped back.

"Chinese, Japinese, Korean- it's all the same to me. You all are freaks with your creepy eyes that make you look like you never blink." Okay, that's not true! I happen to have wide eye's, thank you very much.

"Mhm..." I hummed, trying to keep my temper under check, doodling on my napkin. Kelly didn't really like the idea of someone ignoring her.

"What is that?" She snatched the napkin from me, laughing at what see saw. "A dragon? Really? And it's not even that good!" She continued laughing as she tore it up. That's it...

If it was a doodle of anything else, it wouldn't bug me, but it was of _my _dragon. I breathed in and out, standing up, getting ready to punch this bitch in her mouth when the waiter returened.

"Umm...here's your tea and burger..." The poor guy looked kinda scared of me at the moment.

"Thanks, you listen here blondie." I said, turning back to Kelly, making her jump. "I've had it with your snobby aditude. Just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed, but much to my suprise, she just grinned.

"Oh, I don't think so, little Chihiro...I mean come on. You know I have a better life than you...I have not one, but _two _parents, I have friends, and I'm a much better dancer than you." I swear I was seeing red at this point.

Before I could do anything, the purple hair band that Granny, No-face, and Boh made me, came undone from my hair, landing in my lap.

I froze, thinking about how they made it to protect me, yet how it doesn't work phisicaly. I glared at Kelly, asked for a box, payed the waited, and then left making my way home.

"Stupied little bitch, thinks she's so damned perfect, just because she has a dad and mustange...evil witch, I swear she could be realated to Yubaba or something..." I muttered under my breath, opening my take-out box.

Man, that burger is so good...Dan's Dinner had the best burgers in the world,I'm tellin' ya!

"Who knew you knew such a vocabulary, Chihiro?" My heart beat started to pound in my chest at the voice...it was him.

Standing in front of my own very eyes was a man with black hair that was tinted green with green/blue eyes. He looked older than I remembered, maybe nineteen or twenty? He seemed to tower over my little five foot two frame, and he was in shape-that much was obvious.

"H-how?" Was that the only thing that came to my lips. Nothing else made it's way out of my mouth.

He smiled slightly, as he walked closer to me, now standing a few feet away.

"Let me tell you, it took a while to find you, you know. Moved to another country? You are one hard girl to find." He voice was still smooth, like a flowing river. But I guess that made sense, with him being a river spirit and all.

"I thought you forgot about me...Haku."

**Well, that was chapter one! What do you think so far? Feed back is always a nice thing you know! Until next time my lovely readers!**


End file.
